Young Love
by Sirianna123
Summary: Series of romance one shots with Ike, Firkle and Filmore.
1. Pancakes

I don't own south park.

If Firkle liked anything about certain Canadian it would be pancakes he always makes whenever he somehow gets to drag Goth to his house.

Each time despite her dislike toward her sons friend Sheila would ask him if he wants anything to drink, he'd say 'no' and Ike would just bring him black coffee in his own mug with maple leaf painted on it. And as always, short goth would drink it just to be nice or something. And then pancakes.

Usually Firkle didn't like pancakes. They were to conformist for his liking and pancakes his mother was making never really tasted him. Yet Ikes pancakes were always good. And as always he'd ate at least few. Out of courtesy as he tells himself.

Yet he knew something was making Canadians pancakes different from any other pancakes. And today he decided to check what it was. Yes. He was aware that problems like this aren't goth and putting work into it was even less goth. But, damn, it was constantly on his mind. Pancakes were slowly driving him nuts. And Ike, it was all this darn Canadians fault.

"Huh?" Ike asked Firkle who was carefully studying his movements. "What? Can't I look?" goth asked slowly drinking his coffee.

"Of course you can." Ike replies with wide smile. Goth just mutters something angrily with frown.

"Are you planning to make me fat?" Firkle asked looking at giant – for him, pile of pancakes.

"Why would I?" Ike asked smiling.

"Because." Firkle just said. 'Very mature' he thought sighing with resignation. At least Ike makes good coffee. Again. Ike. Why won't Canadian leave his mind. Well they are in the same room. But even if they weren't goth was still catching himself thinking about Ike pretty often. Far to often for his own liking. It was so not goth. He was starting to feel like conformist high school girl, and it wasn't fun...


	2. Opposites Attract

_Opposites attract _

Filmore didn't really remember since when he started noticing that Firkle even existed. With how 'often' goth was attending classes they got together it was no surprise, Especially since even when he was there Firkle never really drew any attention and teachers preferred to ignore his existence as much as they could.

Some sort of attraction appeared not to long ago. Somewhere as their first high school grade begun if Filmore was correct. He got no idea how to call it. It felt a little like what he felt to Sally but different. He got no idea where it came from. It just happened, even if they never really talked with each other.

Quaid told him few times it makes no sense. Like Filmore didn't knew it. It was mystery like Firkles grades.

Firkle always got good grades no matter how much he skipped. Filmore assumed he was getting tutored by his older friends, but since they are Goths as well Filmore doubted it really was the case. Anyway.

Back to attraction.

Filmore was sure Firkle will kill him if he'd try talking with him. No. 1 non conformist out there might been small but never, ever forgot to bring his knife along. So talking was out of question unless... miracle happened which in deed did happen.

Somewhere week after Filmore talked with Quaid about this phenomenon, Firkle talked to him out his ow free will. "You, conformist idiot. We have to work on this project for history."

For second Filmore wondered if he's not sleeping. But it wasn't. And sky was still blue and snow white. "You actually plan to work on it?" he asked after while.

"Unlike you conformists I actually care about my grades." Firkle said narrowing his eyes. He was starting to get mad. "I'll come over this Saturday. Better be home." goth muttered and was gone as fast as he came. Filmore looked at place where boy stood mere seconds ago in shock still confused with no other option but to be ready for Firkle coming over any time.

It was just few minutes past ten on Saturday morning when doorbell rang and Filmore knew it was Firkle. Who else could come knowing goth was coming when his parents were out?

"Hi." Filmore smiled at goth standing on his door step.

As always Firkle wore long coat, combat boots and bit ripped jeans. All black... "Whatever." goth mumbled walking in and keeling to take off his shoes.

"Want something to drink?" Filmore asked trying to not sound as awkward as he felt.

"Coffee. Black, no sugar." Firkle just said not even looking at other. Nodding Filmore went to kitchen to do what he was told.

When he came back to living room Firkle already occupied couch. "So what should I do?" Filmore asked picking up one of books goth scattered around. "Watch TV and don't talk." Firkle just said.

"Why?" Filmore asked.

"Because you'd get in my way." goth said. "And you'd distract me."

"And TV won't?" Filmore asked. If Firkle wants to do it alone he could have told him and then he wouldn't need to come. Not that Filomore was against idea of goth visiting him. "Anything else that could distract you?"

"Nothing conformist like you would do" Goth responded retrieving book from others hands.

"Really?" Filmore asked. "Wanna bet?" he proposed. Firkle just ignored him. Rising brow only sign that he heard what other said. "Fine." he agreed after short while and came back to writing.

Smiling slightly Filmore moved Firkles bangs out of way and kissed others cheek. It wasn't ignored. "What are you doing. Firkle asked not stopping writing.

"Distracting you." other simply said placing next kiss on others chin.

"Just be careful when i drink coffee. Wouldn't want it spilling on your face.

"Fine." Filmore agreed. Just then idea hit him. Lifting goth who let out uncharacteristic yelp at this action. "Comfortable?" Filmore asked sitting goth on his lap. Firkle just came back to homework.

At this moment Anderson was happy goth decided to wear just black Black Veil Brides T-shirt under his coat. It let him have perfect view at others neck. Smiling smugly he kissed pale skin there for test. "What do you think you're doing Anderson?" Firkle asked not stopping his work. Filmore was impressed with how calm goth still was or at least how good he was at pretending to be calm. "Still doing my best to distract you." Filmore just said kissing same spot again, this time for longer.

"Wont you get in trouble if your parents will see scene like this?" Firkle asked as Filmore was slowly leaving more and more red marks on his neck. Explaining those to anyone will be pain.

"They are out and won't be back till Monday." Filmore said biting hard and sucking on Goths neck with clear intent of leaving mark.

"It hurts ass hole." Firkle complained. Filmore just smiled slipping his hands under others shirt.

And it continued till it was time for dinner. "You hungry?" host asked kissing his guests cheek.

"I guess." Firkle muttered as Filmores hands travelled higher than ever before. "Cut it out. You won."

"No I didn't. You managed to do this with all my tries except talking." Filmore admitted defeat. "What would you like to eat?" he asked.

"Are you going to ignore fact that for lat few hours you were sexually harassing me?" Firkle asked.

"Of course no. If you want we can continue after dinner." Filmore said with smile.

"Fine." goth sighed fulling other into full fledged kiss. "What do you exactly see in me?" he asked after they parted.

"You're my exact opposite." Filmore noted. "I guess you somehow..." He was stopped by another kiss.

"You talk too much for conformist." Firkle noted. "Just get me something to eat and fresh coffee." goth demanded.


	3. Morning routine

_Morning routine_

Every time Ikes parents were out Filmore – being nice friend, which honestly was bullshit, somehow got to stay over. Some 'stuff' would happen and Ike would wake up in awful mood with Filmore smirking at him. He hated those smirks.

Canadian didn't really remember how it all started. But it did and now he got shirtless Filmore smoking in his bedroom window.

"Don't smoke here my mom will kill us if she smells it." Ike mumbles sitting up. His whole body hurt – as usually. On other hand Filmore just asked.

"She's some kind of tracking dog?" he joked but throwing cigarette out anyway.

"You'd be surprised how good she is at finding stuff you don't want her to find. And I don't want repeat from when Kyle moved out." Canadian said stretching.

"Sometimes she's worst discriminator than your bros boyfriend." Filmore noted sitting on bed.

"I know." Ike said. "She hadn't even talked to Kyle since that affray." he sighed. "But seriously never ever smoke here again, I won't be able to calm her down with chemistry project again." he warned lightly punching other teen.

"I'm almost an adult, I'll do whatever I want." Filmore protested.

"But not in my room. At least as long as I live with my parents." Ike added furrowing his eyebrows.

"It won't be long anyway."

"And remember that I'm two years younger than you. If mom finds out about us she may accuse you of paedophilia." Ike noted.

"She should know that you like older people. Remember that teacher from kindergarten?" Filmore said smiling.

"No, I don't." Ike lied lying back down. "Now let me sleep. It's like fucking one in the morning." he added rolling away from other.

"Okay. But don't blame me if your mom finds us cuddling one of those days.

"She's back tomorrow. We still have whole day." Canadian noted.

"It's just warning for future, honey."

"Don't call me this. Let's hope I'll move out before she finds out."


	4. Dress

I don't own south park.

* * *

All this mess was Henriettas fault. If not for her nothing would happen and Firkle wouldn't be facing choice of ignoring only friend he has because of that damn dress. He was mad. He was ready to cut someone. And then doorbell rang. And he's sure it's Henri ready to forgive him, like she never does... When he remembers this part door is already wide open. He's ready to apologise to her... but there's no Goth girls in front of him. There's only Ike. And Firkle instantly tries to close that damn door. But Canadian manages to get trough. And now is looking at Goth with weird sparkle in his eyes.

And Ike has to admit that Firkle looks good in what he's wearing. Namely black frilly dress with black and purple ribbons and stockings and everything.

Firkle feels so stupid now. How could he forget that Goths never forgive without proper punishment. Well if there's reason behind what offended them they do, but if there's none, they don't. And he want to burn. He wants some kind of magical hole to appear under him and drag him to hell. He just wants Ike to stop looking at him like this.

"You look great." Ike says with smile that says Firkle that he's fucked. And fact that seconds later he's being carried to his own bedroom, by Ike who is two years younger than him but still taller says so too.

….

When Ike is finally done and sleeping on Firkles bed, Goth is still mad at Henri. He's sure she planned it. It there other explanation for how key to his wardrobe was in Ikes possession? Possibly no. Additionally from how his... well whole body hurts, Firkle can say that cross dressing near horny eighteen year old Canadians is a bad idea. Really bad idea from one side, and good at beginning of what that it leads to. Too bad later it all just gets worse than usually.


	5. Canadians

IkeFilmore 2

I don't own South Park

* * *

"Which one looks better?" Filmore ashed showing two almost identical hats to Ike who was lying on his bed reading comic he picked up from pile in one corner.

"You look great even without hat." Ike said calmly. "But, you look best naked during sex." he added.

"Ike!" Filmore shouted blushing madly. "Will you be nice to my family today?" he asked trying to change subject. He knew well enough to not talk with Ike about some stuff if he didn't want it to happen.

"You know that almost all your aunts hate me?" Ike retorted. "Can't we just stay home and have..."  
"No!" Filmore interrupted. He got enough of Ike shenanigans. This guy could just think about two things – sex and embarrassing Filmore. "It's aunt Rosies daughters birthday."

"She hates me more than any other aunt of yours. One of them even takes me for a girl. It's clear I'm man in this relationship, right honey?" Ike said smiling mischievously, comic book already forgotten on top of it's pile.

"Let's just skip it, Filie." Ike whined.

"No, and stop calling me this. You're such child sometimes." Filmore complained deciding to leave topic of hats and not take any. "Can you think about something else for one day?" he asked.

"No." Ike immediately answered. "I'm horny. And it's all your fault. Take responsibility." he demanded.

"I won't and it's all your perverted minds fault." Filmore said trying to get his hair to stop being spiky. He failed at it.

"C'mon, Filie. I know you want it~" Ike purred hugging other from behind.

"Can't you go back to being a robot? Hands off pervert." Filmore protested.

"Filmore Anderson if you won't have sex with me I'll tell whole school you're gay for me." Ike threatened.

"I guess everyone knows with how you can't keep you hands to yourself." older teen noticed.

"I can't help how cute you are." Canadian defended himself but walking back. "What will I get from being nice to your aunts?" he asked tilting his head to side and clearly looking at others ass.

"I'm not cute. As for reward..." Filmore slowly started. Ike 'hymed' behind him. "I'll let you do anything you want to me." He knew Ike will want it.

"I wonder if we have handcuffs somewhere here?" Ike wondered.

"Anything except stuff like this. Normal sex is okay, some weird perverted things – not so much." Filmore corrected.

"Fine." Ike whined clearly disappointed pouting a bit. "But you have to give me at least a kiss now." he added. Sighing Filmore quickly kissed his friend.

"Happy now?"

"Almost. Wear this." Ike said handing other his Banff Bears jacket.

"Why? I plan taking my own jacked with me." Filmore said.

"Your ass looks too nice in those pants." Ike said calmly as another blush was creeping his way up older teens face. "I wouldn't like someone weird looking at it." he added.

"Pervert." Filmore mumbled taking blouse anyway. It might been middle of summer but Still they were in South Park, it wasn't as warm as anywhere else. "Won't you be cold?" he asked.

"I'm from Canada, I have plus fifty ice resist. And if I'll be cold I can just hug you." Ike explained smiling smugly. Filmore just smiled. He loved Ikes random Canadian jokes. Some people might been alreaadt ired of them but he loved those.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome.


	6. Status

FilmoreFirkle

I don't own South Park.

* * *

When Filmore woke up first thing he noticed was fact that he was alone in not his bed. Second was fact that he was still on bed whith meant certain someone who most likely already woke up wasn't as mad about what happened last night as he expected and hadn't kicked him off. Third thing was fact that his clothes – all his clothes were, were lying messily on floor next to bed.

Stretching and yawning he looked for owner of this far too black for his likening room. He found him quite quickly. His favourite Goth was sitting by sis desk silently talking with someone trough his computer. He assumed he was calling other Goths to ask what to do with Filmore.

"I'd just send letter in stead of bothering with computers, it's too mainstream for me." Filmore noted sitting on edge of bed.

"Shut up you shitty poser." Firkle muttered visibly annoyed by fact other woke up. "And put on some clothes. Filmore just yawned and smiled at other. It was ignored. And Firkle switched to just typing what he wanted to say to his friends. Stretching once more Filmore started looking for his underwear and pants. Finally finding items he put them one with non enthusiasm at all, personally he'd prefer to stay naked. But if Firkle wants him to get dressed, why not.

Yawning Filmore picked up his forgotten I-Phone and checked facebook. "Oh, your Goth friends gave thumb ups on my latest post. It was about me going to confess to you. He noted looking with corner of his eye at Firkle who started quickly typing something. "I guess I have to change my status to 'married'" Filmore noticed.

"Don't you even dare you damn poser hipster." Firkle repined threateningly.

"Fine I'll settle with 'engaged' for now." taller noirette sighed theatrically and within seconds he added: "Done, now we're officially engaged." with wide smile.

"We're not. My status still says 'free'." Firkle noted knowing that other teen was obsessed with this stuff. Smirking Filmore walked to Firkles desk and before other could do anything Goths status was also saying 'engaged'.

"You... How do I change this damn thing?" Firkle was terrified by how easy other could do something he knew nothing about.

"When are we visiting Vegas?" Filmore asked smugly.

"For what?!" Firkle turned his chat off long ago. More like others closed it to save him humiliation.

"To get married of course." Filmore said like it was most obvious thing in whole world.

"NEVER!" Firkle shouted. "I'm never..." he wanted to continue but got stopped by others lips connecting with his. Next second Firkle knew that for his own good he has to somehow stop this damn poser hipster. "Stop it. I said stop." he managed to say as others lips moved to his neck.

"Your hips still hurt?" Filmore asked. Firkle ignored him. He just glared at other. "Fine let's watch movie or something." Filmore sighed ending dispute. Angering Firkle in early stage of relationship didn't look like good idea.

.


	7. Sugar Powered Robots

Sugar Powered Robots

"Spare them." Tall, rather well built teenager said his friend, more bony but taller than him, with dark, natural black hair who was currently drowning his pancaked in mixture of honey and maple syrup.

"Let him be." third, shorter than them teen said between sips of coffee.

First guy, Filmore Anderson sighed heavily, "Why should I, Fir? Just look at it!" He protested pointing Ike's plate. "I can almost hear them bed for forgiveness!" he continued.

"At least he's not trying to feed those things to us." goth said "And don't call me that."

"Can you two stop talking as if I wasn't here?" Ike asked finally taking a pity on miserable pile, now completely covered in layer of sweetness.

"Fillie started it." Firkle said, using nickname said guy HATED on purpose to annoy him.

Filmore just sighed. "You did the robot thing again." he said searching his own pockets in search of his phone. "And why are you always pouring so much of this stuff on you pancakes?" he asked eyeing Canadian who was already chewing.

"Power." Ike said, his eyes doing the robot thing again. "Sugar provides lot's of it." he added taking another bite/ fork of pancakes. "Want some?"

"No." both of his only friends said instantly.

"Suit yourselves." he shrugged.


End file.
